Question: Complete the equation. $13-\square=6$ $\square=$
Solution: Start with $13$. Subtract $ {3}$ to get $10$. Subtract $ 4$ more to get $6$. In total, we subtracted $ {7}$ because ${3+4=7}$. $13-{7}=6$